Tema del foro:Game of Thrones/@comment-1901131-20140605135424/@comment-24964077-20150429095101
LannisterCastamere609 escribió: No he dicho que no me guste en absoluto, he dicho que me parece mala y aburrida y me refiero a esta temporada en concreto, no a la serie en conjunto. Las dos primeras temporadas me parecen muy buenas y el motivo por el que creo que GoT consiguió consolidarse con tan buenos datos de audiencia (si hubiesen empezado como esta temporada otro gallo cantaría...). Y sí hay cosas que me gustan. Me gustan muchas de las actuaciones y me gustan sobre todo en estas últimas temporadas muchos pequeños detalles. Me gusta Shireen, me gusta Sam, me gusta cómo Kevan pone a Cersei en su sitio, me gusta la sonrisa de Jon Nieve al leer la carta de la Mormont, me gustaban Ciaran Hinds y Mance Rayder (dep), me gusta cómo han adaptado a Tormund Matagigantes, me gusta Lena Headey, me gusta Barristan Selmy...... El problema es que antes de la 4ª temporada me gustaba casi todo de los capítulos en global (ambientación, actuación, guión....) y apreciaba los pequeños detalles de genialidad (las charlas de Varys y Baelish, el tema de la pelea de enanos, los diálogos de Tywin...); a partir de la 4ª temporada y ya en esta especialmente, lo único que veo de valor son esos pequeños detalles. El conjunto me parece malo con ganas y sólo salvo esas pequeñas pinceladas. Pero yo no sabía esto antes de ver la serie. Yo esperaba, con poco criterio por lo que veo, que los siguientes capítulos remontasen algo el nivel, pero ahora con los resumentes en la mano intuyo que no va a ser así. Por eso me quejo ahora que los leo. Tengo esperanzas de que con el presupuesto, el reparto y la escenografía que tienen hagan algo bueno, pero no dejo de llevarme decepciones en ese sentido. Yo no veo la serie para poder quejarme luego; veo la serie esperando encontrar algo que me guste, como últimamamente no lo encuentro, pues vengo aquí y me quejo. La coherencia que pueda tener o no tener eso es algo que me incumbe sólo a mi y a cada uno. Cada uno es libre de hacer lo que quiera con su tiempo libre. También te digo que un factor es que no tenga otra serie ahora mismo que seguir, que si así fuese tal vez me pensaría si seguir viendo este fanfic o no. Y ya sé que no dices que me he inventado lo de la opinión de mis amigos (si lo hubieses dicho te habría contestado de forma más agresiva XD); sólo me estaba curando de espantos. Sólo te lo aclaro; por mi parte ningún resentimiento, pero aviso que me voy a seguir quejando si me siguen dando motivos. Volviendo a las declaraciones de Cunningham, ¿estáis seguros de que se está refiriendo a Jon? No creo que les de tiempo en el mismo capítulo a hacer todo el tema de Casa Austera, llevarlo de vuelta al Muro y hacer que sea asesinado allí. Y en Casa Austera no puede tener lugar el asesinato, porque en el trailer se ve bastante bien que en cuanto lleguen los espectros todo el mundo va a salir de allí huyendo en las barcas, y creo que se ve a Jon entre ellos. Podrían matarlo en el barco, pero en ese caso tendrían que tirar su cuerpo por la borda..... Yo creo que la muerte de Jon, si es que sucede, ocurrirá en el último capítulo, que tampoco es que la trama de Daenerys de para un capítulo entero (resultaría tremendamente insoportable un capítulo para ella sola). Yo no termino de ver que le vayan a dar una muerte gore a Jon; a la gente no le gustaría y además su asesinato está muy bien escrito, sería una pena desaprovechar la analogía con la muerte de Julio César (Ciaran Hinds podría haberle dado unos consejos para su actuación a Harington, que él ya se vio en ese papel en "Rome"). ¿No creéis que las palabras de Cunningham podrían ir referidas a Shireen? (esa escena de Selyse cayendo de rodillas en el trailer.........) Sería mucho más gore quemar viva a una niña adorable que cualquier cosa que pudieran hacer con Jon Nieve. Además, yo creo que esa escena de la que hablan involucra a Melisandre. En una entrevista conjunta a Cunningham y Carice Van Houten (http://winteriscoming.net/2015/04/08/liam-cunningham-and-carice-van-houten-talk-game-of-thrones/): “LC (jumps in): She has an incredible journey, yeah! tiene un viaje increíble, sí CvH: This is a good year for me. un buen año para mí LC: Yeah, maybe not for other people! Maybe! pero tal vez no para otra gente! ¡tal vez! CvH (laughs): There was a scene where I, when I read it … una escena donde yo, cuando la leí....... LC: Careful! ¡Cuidado! CvH: I was shocked… asombrada LC: Yeah, I think I read it at the same time and I was like: What?!? There were certainly many WTF moments…” Pienso que la leí al mismo tiempo y estaba como "¿qué?". Ciertamente hubo muchos momentos WTF... No sé por qué se le ha dado tanta bola a las declaraciones de Liam Cunnigham cuando es Carice Van Houten la que dice que ella participa en esa escena. Me gusta lo que dice Carice de que le gustaría vivir en un mundo donde Sam Tarly fuese rey. Chica lista. Espero que no le hagan nada malo a Shireen. Está siendo lo mejor de la temporada.